


Nightmares

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of agnst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Tom's just scarred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Tom has a nightmare and doesn't quite know how to deal with it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I based the cafe part of Tom's nightmare off of one I had a few months ago. I guess you could call it a night terror because I was pretty fucked up after that night. I didn't have anyone to comfort me though, I just cried because I knew the person who resembled Matt in this fic.  
> ANYWAYS, enough about me, sorry about the sad fic, I just didn't quite know how to end it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\-----------It was dark. To dark. He could hear Edd and Matt’s voices but couldn’t see them. Tord stood in front of the blue hooded man. He smiled down at the shorter male, but it wasn’t him. It was someone else. Not the person Tom had grown to love.  
“Who are you?” Tom asked, his voice shaking. Tord didn’t respond. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see light reflecting off of Tord’s knife behind his back. Tom opened his mouth to speak before hearing Edd scream his name.  
“Tom!” He screamed and Tom quickly tried to run over to his taller boyfriend. Quickly, Tord grabbed him and brought the blade to his throat. He said nothing and slowly brought it closer and closer. Tom tried to scream but there was nothing. Matt and Edd were chained to a wall, struggling to save their shortest boyfriend.  
“Stop,” He was able to just slightly say before Tord melted into a red liquid. Blood. Tom quickly tried to step away from the blood but fell back, hitting his wrist just right. He gasped and pulled his injured wrist close to his chest.  
He could hear Tord laughing all around him. Slowly standing up his surroundings changed. He now stood in a small cafe, Matt standing next to him, Edd sitting at a table with Tord. Carefully walking towards the two, Tord quickly looked up at him. Tom gasped and back away as Tord stood and walked over to where Tom stood.  
Tom’s eyes widened and he quickly sprinted down a hallway a few feet over, Matt following close behind. The two could hear Tord screaming that he was going to kill them, Edd’s voice drowned out by their footsteps. Quickly sprinting into a bathroom stall Tom shut and locked the door hoping that Tord would leave them alone. He could hear Matt breath hitch every now and then when Tord walked past the two’s stalls.  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the outside and Tom swore he stopped breathing for a second. Somehow Tord managed to open the stall from the outside reaching in and pulling Tom out of the small space. His grip tightened around the brit’s neck. Tom tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he saw Matt out of the corner of his eye. He had a horrified look on his face as he was drug out of the stall.  
Looking over past Matt he saw Edd laying on the ground, dead. Tom tried to scream but Tord had cut off his airway. Someone grabbed Matt and threw him on the ground. Matt had screamed something but Tom couldn't make out what. His vision started to blur as he looked Tord dead in the eye.-----------

Tom’s eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in bed, covering his mouth to avoid screaming. Quickly he shut his eyes once more trying to get the nightmare out of his head. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as his breath became uneven. He could still see the look on Tord’s face as he slowly killed him. Opening his eyes just a bit he saw that he had woken Tord up and that he was wrapping an arm around his crying self.  
Just as Tord’s arm touched Tom he screamed and backed up, hitting Edd and waking up Matt. The two quickly sat up and looked around. They saw Tom crying and screaming gibberish and Tord looking very hurt and confused.  
“Woah woah woah, what happened?” Edd said looking over from Tord over to Tom.  
“He- he tried to kill you, and-and then he-he killed you,” Tom said in between hiccupping and full on sobbing. Tord looked very confused and tried to hug Tom once again before backing away when Tom screamed at him to not touch him.  
“Wait what? Tord, what happened?” Matt asked and Tord looked over at Tom.  
“He woke up sobbing and I went to hug him but he jerked away and accidentally woke you guys up," Edd tried to hug Tom but the shorter male quickly shot off the bed, pulling a blanket with him and sitting down inbetween the bed and the blanket chest at the foot of the bed.  
“He killed you Edd, and he-he was trying to kill me,” Tom said, still sobbing. The three looked at each other and then back over to Tom. Tord slid off the bed and crawled over to the sobbing male. He reached out and wiped a few tears from his face. “Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!” Tom screamed and pulled his face away from Tord’s hands.  
“Tom, I would never hurt you. Please, believe me,” Tord said and Tom shook his head quickly.  
“Go away, go away, go away,” He said, at this point just talking gibberish. Tord sighed and crawled back onto the bed, laying down next to Matt. Edd carefully reached down and scooped up their crying boyfriend.  
“I’m gonna take him downstairs,” He said and walked out their bedroom door, Tom clinging onto him. Tord sighed and curled up next to Matt. Matt pulled the blankets over the two of them and held Tord close.  
“He doesn’t mean it Tord, he’s just scared,” Matt said trying to calm Tord. He had started crying and telling Matt that Tom would never trust him.  
“He doesn’t trust me Matt, he doesn’t trust me,” Tord said as Matt held him close telling him it’ll be ok. The two laid there until Tord drifted off and Matt shut his eyes, also trying to fall asleep.

Edd had managed to settle Tom down but he refused to be touched. He would rub at his neck as if there were spiders crawling across his skin.  
“Tom, it’s ok, Tord would never hurt you,” He said but Tom shook his head.  
“He hurt you, and Matt, and me. He killed you Edd!” Tom shouted and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Edd sighed and laid down across the couch, making sure Tom had room to lay down of he wanted.  
“I can't make you sleep, but at least try ok?” He said and Tom gave no response, just staring at the wall. Edd reached up and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, wrapping it around himself and shutting his eyes.  
Soon Edd fell asleep leaving Tom awake. He could feel his eyes become heavy but he refused to sleep. He could feel Tord’s hands around his neck and his fingers wiping away his tears. Tom didn’t like that. Desperately rubbing at his neck and cheek he could feel the tingly sensation of where Tord had touched him. Glancing up at the clock he saw it was two in the morning. He could wait until the morning. It was only four hours away.  
Slowly his eyes dropped and he laid down, resting his head on Edd’s chest. Edd would keep him safe. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and shut his eyes, letting an empty and dreamless sleep consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a semi 'happy' ending so there's going to be a second chapter :)


End file.
